Gibxalia's Mission to Resurect Axel! D
by Organization fer the nation
Summary: for all your people's who don't know...get on facebook and join the group Organization fer the Nation, Kay? ORGANIZATION XIII DOES NOT BELONG TO US


Organization XIII

Member MXX: Gibxalia

Chapter 1

She sat on the edge of the skyscraper, overlooking The World That Never Was. The wind blew and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of being up so high. It felt as if none of that fatal day happened. Foot steps sounded behind her. The new leader of the Organization came up behind her.

"Feels empty now…" the girl whispered.

"You shouldn't sulk, Gibxalia…things will get better," the leader said.

"_He _left us in ruins. How will this get better? Tell me that Xaras. _He_ destroyed our leaders, left our world to be destroyed by the heartless, and we are here scrapping up the remains of _his_ work!" Gibxalia screamed out over the world.

"He may have, Gibxalia, but he also gave us a chance to think over what we stand for. He gave us a chance to start over. Our past leader...he…Xemnas was corrupt. His ideas were a failure and led the Organization farther into darkness rather than seeing the light." Xaras said.

Gibxalia turned around and starred at Xaras and took a long breath. She got up from the edge of the building and stormed away through the darkness. Xaras didn't stop her and watched her go. She knew where she was going to go to. She just hoped that she would see the brighter side of things rather then all the bad, for the _He _Gibxalia was talking about was the one chosen by the Keyblade, Sora.

In the in-between world of The World That Never Was and Twilight Town, was where Gibxalia ended up. She stepped out of the darkness and went to the center of the two worlds. She sank to her knees and hugged herself as someone would do if they were cold. She whispered one word. That one word was what made her hate Sora so. The one word she cared about most was gone because of him in her mind. That one word was, "Axel…"

Chapter 2

Rheatex walked through the main lobby, causing her coat to billow out behind her. Xella leaned on a wall with her arms crossed across her chest, deep in thought. As Rheaex passed, Xella looksed up.

"Xaras and I have been thinking. . . "She said. Rheaex stopped and waited to here what else she would say. Xella continued, "We've been thinking to partner you up with Gibxalia. We thought you two were good enough acquainted with one another."

Rheaex looked up at Xella. She gave a small smile and nodded. "I was wondering when you'd ask me. She and I are friends, I know what her feelings about this all are, and she likes to talk to me about it when it's troubling her. I will not let you down, Xella, tell Xaras I accepted." Rheaex gave a small bow and continued down the lobby and turned down a hall. Xella disappeared into darkness and appeared on the glass roofed roof. Xaras was in her usual place there, overseeing the proress of re-building The World That Never Was. Knixc saw Xella coming and bowed to Xaras, she spoke something to him, then he disappeared into darkness. Xella came up beside Xaras and smiled down on the raining world.

Meanwhile, in the In-Between world, Knixc appeared in the middle. Gibxalia stood starring into the oblivion while Knixc came up to her. He gave a small polite smile.

"Xaras says that she assigned Rheaex to be you're partner, congrats." He said. Gibxalia gave a smile.

"Great. You becoming her messenger man, Knixc?" She asked slyly.

He laughed out loud. "You know what I think you're sulking for?" he asked, letting the _for _stay out in the air, as if wanting to show off. "I think you're lonely!"

Gibxalia turned on him and gasped, "I am not!" She began to blush a little and Knixc laughed out loud again. "Is it that easy to tell?"

"Ooh, _the worst thing you can do for love is deny it; so when you find that special someone, don't let anyone or anything to get in your way_, or so some person said. . . ," He quoted. "You loved Axel didn't you?"

Gibxalia looked at him wide eyed, her cheeks quickly getting red. Knixc smiled to himself and laughed some more.

"S-Stop it!" Gibxalia stuttered, getting even more red.

Knixc put up his hands, showing his innocence, "Hey, I'm just really good at reading people. . . not my fault you're too easy!" She just stuck out her tongue at him and turned her back to him. "Hey, hey! Sorry okay?"

He walked around so he could face her but she just turned around again with another quick flash of her tongue. "I don't see why you can't just bring him back. . ."

She turned around to face him this time with a questioning look, "What do you mean?"

"Uum. Hard to explain. . . here come with me!" Knixc took her arm and dragged her into a portal of darkness and they came out in the Dining Hall. He went to a bowl of fruit and picked up a peach. "You control energies, right? So why can't you just multiply the energy of this peach so it will come back?" He took a bite.

"I don't _control_ them, I ask them." She said to him matter-of-factly. Even so, she took the peach and turned the missing bite toward her. She concentrated on the peach, feeling its energy moving around, even though it was plucked from the tree that originally gave it the energy to live.

_Please fill in you're missing part, _she asked with her mind.

Slowly, the peach began to re-grow its flesh, then the fuzzy skin healed over it, making it whole again. She blinked at the peach; Knixc took it from her and examined it.

"But this doesn't prove that I can bring Axel back. He was _living_ for one thing, more complex than a peach, and there isn't anything left of him!"

Knixc thought about this for a while taking another bite of the peach where the original bite used to be. "Not totally true. . . If nobodies are just empty shells of their formal selves, then all our hearts must be wandering around somewhere."

Gibxalia just starred at him. Knixc just shrugged. "So, I'm supposed to look through one plus billion heartless to find his heart?"

He shrugged again. "I'd make an interesting drama if anything. . ."

She sighed and thought, "Just don't tell Xaras of Xella. . . I don't want to hear the _how I'm obsessing, _and _how you should stop moping around _and whatever other speech they would _have _to tell me if they found out."

"Fine, fine. . ." with that he turned around and with his peach walked out of the Dining Hall.

Chapter 3


End file.
